te miro
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: que es lo que piensa mi amado... que es lo que siente por mi... sera mi amor correspondido?... hay tantas dudas que me atormentan... si tan solo supiera si tu me amas... Laven


¡QUE VERGUENZA

**Te Miro**

**By:** La Trinidad del caos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

N.A: Bueno espero que no estén preparando los palos y antorchas para lincharme por aun no continuar A Allen le gusta? Pero es que aun no encuentro el capitulo de Miranda lo guarde en algún lado pero se desapareció... ¬¬ talvez halla sido obra de mi hermanito... Kot que me entere que has sido tu y te mato...

Kot: n-nU que siga el fic...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Te Miro **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 1: Los amantes**

Vieronse un instante, una fracción de segundo en la que el tiempo se detuvo volviéndose eterno, en que el verde y el plateado se encontraron en una mañana de invierno, en ese preciso instante nació un sentimiento especial entre el chico de cabellos rojos y el de cabellos blancos, tan solo ver esos relucientes causaron estragos en el otro… sintieron que el mundo giro al lado contrario

**o-o-o-o-o-o Pov Lavi o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todo inicio cuando nos conocimos… cuando tu mirada se cruzo con la mía , en ese lapsus el tiempo pareció inexistente y mi destino parecía darme un suspiro, basto tan solo una mirada tuya para perderme, una mirada de esos hermosos diamantes que tienes por ojos para perderme en un hechizo que me robo el aliento y que no viendo otra alternativa para encubrirme te sonreí , fue en ese momento fugaz y mágico en el que empezó mi martirio... el cual fue aumentando a medida en la que te fui conociendo y empecé a descubrir lo hermoso que eras tanto por fuera cómo por dentro, entre tus gestos y acciones me fuiste robando aquello que se supone un Bookman no debía tener y que por momentos trato de esconder… mi corazón, aceptar mi situación me es difícil, una y otra vez me recrimino por esto ya que sé muy bien que esto que siento por muy maravilloso que parezca esta prohibido, que es un pecado… más una duda siempre me detiene de negar este sentir… si el amor es pecado porque nace entre dos hombres ¿Por qué se siente uno tan feliz al sentir el corazón rebosante de vida?

Te miro y me siento atrapado por todo tu ser y varias son las preguntas que giran en mi mente cada que pienso en ti… ¿Quién me diría que de tus rojos labios me convertiría en prisionero?, ¿Qué lograrías devolverle la vida a este inerte corazón que supuestamente había muerto hace años?, ¿Quién me iba a decir que de ti me había enamorado?…

Te miro y no se que hacer… me pregunto ¿Por que nadie a escrito cómo escapar de esa mirada tan penetrante?... la respuesta es obvia, supongo… porque nadie te había conocido...

**o-o-o-o-o-o Pov Allen o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Komui pronuncio tu nombre, ahí comenzó todo… cuando al oír tu voz dirigí mi mirada a la puerta de la habitación sin pensar que al hacerlo me perdería al verme atrapado por esa intensa mirada que me dirigías y en esos rebeldes y vibrantes cabellos ojos que cual las llamas de una hoguera me llamaban a fundirme en ellos, mi corazón latió aun más fuerte cuando tu voz se dirigió a mi y yo solo pude repetir tus ultimas palabras un tanto perplejo, pues por alguna razón sentí que esa mirada se adentraba en lo más profundo de mi alma quedando expuesto delante de ti… me sentí apenado no solo por sentirme así por tu mirada sino por sentir aquello cuando en la otra habitación Leenalee aun se hallaba inconciente luego de nuestro encuentro con Road miembro de la familia Noah… se que este sentir no esta bien, lo sentí ese día y aun lo siento ahora, más basta mirarte para que olvide mis dudas

Te miro y sonríes… y al hacerlo me atrapas de nuevo entre el confort que me da y el animo que me inspira a seguir caminando rumbo al destino que yo mismo e elegido, sabes incluso llegué a pensar en que si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias no seria tan complicada esta situación… Te miro y no se que hacer… ¿Cómo puedo cumplir mi misión cuando me distraigo con tan solo verte?, ¿Cómo amar a todos: Akumas y Humanos, si estoy pedidamente enamorado de ti?

Te miro y el camino que se presenta ante nosotros me asusta, no por el peligro que implica sino por el temor a perderte y muchas vece me e preguntado: ¿En serio quiero esto?

Te miro y se me escapa una sonrisa cuando tu me miras…

**o-o-o-o-o-o Pov Normal o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Te miro…

Me miras…

Y se me escapa una sonrisa la cual ya no puedo esconder… me acerco y tu te acercas y las palabras son innecesarias cuando nuestros corazones comparten el mismo sentimiento y nuestras mentes han tomado una decisión… caminar adelante… juntos… pues sabemos que pase lo que pase podemos confiar en la fuerza del otro, en la fuerza de que ante todo no olvidaremos lo importante: que aun si el Universo se detuviera y tanto la luz y la oscuridad se fusionasen al final de los tiempos, lo que nació entre nosotros no morirá, aunque dejemos de respirar y nuestros cuerpos se helasen al dejar de correr la sangre que nuestros corazones hacen bombear… aun si nuestros nombres se perdiesen en las hojas de la historia y del tiempo aun así… aun así… yo te amaría…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuara…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N.A: **al fin acabaron? - pregunto luego de acabar de limarme las uñas y tomar un poco de soda que mi buen Mika-chan me trae - al parecer últimamente ando tan cansada que mis buenos niños han decidido mimarme un poco… ¬¬U pero eso solo porque quieren que no me atrase con otras "cosillas" que aun están bajo mi tutela… bueno espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, conste que aquí no pienso hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes pues les daré solo un respiro para luego meterme de lleno en A Allen le gusta y otro fic que anda por ahí y que aun no se como llamar, pero ojo que espero me tengan un tanto de paciencia , el capitulo dos ya saldrá después de un día que aya publicado este pues sino me hacen chanchullo y no dejan review y francamente espero alguno… pues ando indecisa si continuar o no este fic… bueno ya veremos… bye y cuídense…


End file.
